The Last Son and the Savior
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: The Saviour of This World has been transported to another world by a strange being. Told that the being's son will be the Earth's savior, Naruto will help the Kryptonian Kal-El in his journey and face multiple enemies. Takes place in Season six. Pairings undecided.


01/03/2013 17:16:00

The Last Son and the Savior

Chapter 1: A New Journey

(Naruto Universe)

_Konoha, Hokage Monument_

"I can't believe how fast time had passed. What do you think, buddy?" asked the Knuckle-Headed Ninja of the Hidden Leaf; Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Things have changed greatly since the war," _replied Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The blonde was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit and changed his attire to standard Leaf shinobi outfit with a Jonin flak jacket, black sandals, black fingerless gloves and his forehead protector with the Hidden Leaf symbol that he still wears and a black short-sleeved coat with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back and an red flames pattern along the hemline. His physical appearance hasn't changed a bit, except for his height, which is 5'9: his whisker-like birthmarks didn't fade or thicken, his hair stayed in the width and height when he was 16.

"How long has it been, 2 years?"

"_4 years, my friend,"_ said the fox correcting his friend. The Tailed Beast and his jinchuuriki had been best friends ever since the Fourth Shinobi World War. The war had taken a greater toll on the Five Shinobi villages since the number of casualties was beyond the numbers of the previous wars and the exhaustion upon the members of Allied Shinobi Forces were pushed beyond the limits by two very powerful member of the Akatsuki; Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha. Their weapon was the Ten-Tailed Beast, the most powerful demon in the ninja world.

"I think about the battle with the Ten-Tails and it always remind me how terribly powerful that demon was," said Naruto. He, Bee and Gyuki, Kakashi and Guy fought the immensely powerful beast whose power knew almost no limit and pushed Kurama and Gyuki as they were nothing.

"_Yes, but fortunately, you and I aren't the giving up type,"_ replied the fox, making his friend chuckled.

"Yeah, the battle left us beyond exhausting, but we managed to defeat it, thanks to the others giving us a power boost," said Naruto as he remembered his meeting with the other Tailed Beasts and their previous jinchuuriki giving him and Kurama a gift before being sealed in the Demon Statue. The gift turned out to be a small portion of their chakra and it gave Naruto and Kurama the final push to defeat the Ten-Tails and its masters, finally put a stop to their plan and released the captured Tailed Beasts after that.

"_That's true, but we had one more battle to fight after that,"_ said the fox. Naruto also thought back about the last battle of the war; the fight with his former comrade, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had barely recovered fully, but that didn't stop him to fight the Uchiha and like Obito said, it was the clash between the Senju clan's Will of Fire and the Uchiha clan's Destiny of Hatred. The battle was so great between the top-level shinobi, even exceeding the battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara, but in the end, the young Uzumaki emerged the victor and gave his enemy a chance to come back to the village. The Uchiha harshly refused the chance, left Naruto with no choice, but to silence his former rival, ending the Uchiha bloodline forever.

"Sometimes I wish that he hadn't gone down to the dark path," said Naruto sadly.

"_He chose to go to the darkness. There was nothing more that you could've done to save him,_" said Kurama.

"Yeah. We should get going, it will take me three days to get to our destination," said Naruto and got an approving growl from his comrade as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The ninja reappeared in his apartment, packed a few clothes, three pairs of his Leaf standard uniform, rations, a few ninja tools into his duffel bag, and disappeared again.

_Hidden Leaf South Gate_

The blonde Jonin reappeared in front of the gate and his eyes widen as he saw his friends, teachers and Tsunade waiting for him. He didn't tell any of his friends of his departure, but only Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto innocently, getting a few glares from his friends.

"You're really asking that question? We know that you're going to travel around the world and we're here to see you off," replied Shikamaru. The Konoha 11, minus Neji who died in the war, appearances had changed greatly; the girls had grown into very beautiful women with Sakura, Hinata and Ino as the top three. As for the guys, they looked the same, but Choji had lost a considerable amount of weight since then. Tsunade, Kakashi still looked the same.

"Naruto, we're going to miss you around here. Don't be gone for too long," said Choji with everyone agreeing and making the Sage smile.

"Thanks, everyone. Well, I better get going," said Naruto as he walked past his friends, his teachers, leaving only Tsunade standing in front of the ninja's path. Naruto was bewildered at this manner.

"You really want to go travel the world? What about your dream of becoming the Hokage?" asked Tsunade.

"I wanted to become to Hokage for recognition, but that changed since the Akatsuki and now I wanted peace for our world and it happened. I will be the Hokage, but only when I'm ready for it," replied Naruto, getting a smile from slug princess.

"You've really matured since the war. You gave the Tailed Beasts their freedom, you brought true peace to our world and you even became a Jonin. Your parents would be very proud," said Tsunade. The Hokage pulled two chakra blades from her left coat pocket, the blades are the same kind and resemblance to Asuma's chakra blades before being passed down to Shikamaru. Naruto received the blades from Tsunade, studying them, and tried them on and they fit perfectly. Then the man put the blades away in his ninja pouch.

"Thanks, Grandma," said Naruto.

"Wait, there is one more thing I want to give to you," said Tsunade as she reached inside her right pocket and pulled a necklace. The necklace has the Uzumaki symbol and the logo looked like it was made from the same material as the First Hokage's necklace. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw his clan's symbol and reached for it, with Tsunade placing it his palm. "It belonged to your mother. She gave it to the Third Hokage before your birth and he was supposed give it to you, but considered what happened back then, you should understand."

"Thank you for giving this to me. I will cherish it," said Naruto as he put on the necklace, and saw it glowed bright blue briefly. He didn't think it was serious, so he tucked it inside his shirt. He gave the gambler one last hug and left the gate, soon leapt on the trees to his destination.

_Three Days Later, Noon_

Naruto was walking to the horizon south of the Land of Fire country. The trip would've take people 6 six days to reach his intended destination, but the Jonin is a stamina freak, courtesy of his Tailed Beast friend and his mother's linage, so he cut the time in half.

"We're almost there, Kurama. I'm almost nervous," said the blonde.

"_Don't get too excited, kid. Remember what your mother told you of what happened,_" said the fox. The jinchuuriki continued walking to the edge of the forest until he saw his destination: the remnants of his clan's home, the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Naruto leapt far, going forward, landing on one of the buildings, then jumped down on the floor and continued to walk while talking in the display of his clan's ancestral village. The ninja continued to walk until he stopped in front of a large house with two flag posts in front of the stairs and see tattered flags of his clan.

"I can't believe this is the Hidden Whirlpool village. I feel like I'm the last member of my clan," said Naruto sadly. Just as he was about to turn around to leave, his necklace started to glow, causing the ninja to pull it out. The Uzumaki's necklace started to float in mid-air, then floated forward to the house.

"What's going on?" asked the confused man.

"_Your necklace is reacting to something inside that house," _replied Kurama as Naruto continues to follow his mother's necklace. The necklace reached the door, which Naruto opened and the necklace continued to float further in the house, leading its new owner to the basement. The Jonin then saw his necklace floating above a stone tablet, walking closer to see writing and fuinjutsu writing in the middle of the tablet, then the Uzumaki heirloom descended to the empty outline in the tablet. The necklace fitted perfectly into the outline, then the writing and the tablet started to glow brightly causing the Jinchuuriki to cover his eyes until the light consumed him.

"What's going on here?" asked Naruto to himself as the man continued to cover his eyes from the brightness until the light dimmed down.

"I should be asking you the same thing," replied a voice. Naruto put his arms and opened his eyes to see something that he didn't expect to see: a ghost of an elderly man with long, white hair, moustache, and a squared goatee. His attire was a long-sleeved, black outfit with the shoulders bearing the crest of Uzushiogakure and has two swords with curved handles on his back.

"Who are you?" asked the ghost.

"Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" The ghost's eyes widened when the Jonin introduced himself.

"I am Roku Uzumaki. And you're a fellow clan member?" asked the ghost once again with Naruto nodding. "Who are your parents?"

"My father is Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki," replied Naruto. He saw the ghost widen his eyes again when he finished saying his mother's name, then the ghost walked closer to the young Uzumaki and looked deeply into his eyes and said:

"You have her eyes and face," said the older Uzumaki, making his fellow member widen his eyes.

"How do you know that I have my mother's eyes and face?" asked Naruto.

"Because she was my great-great granddaughter," replied the ghost. The young Jonin was shocked to hear those words, but smiled to finally meet another family member despite being dead.

"I guess I should start calling you, Grandpa, huh?" said Naruto sheepishly with his great-grandfather chuckling.

"Yes, I suppose you should. Now tell me about everything about your life before meeting me," said the elder Uzumaki as he motioned his grandson to sit on the floor as he did as well. Naruto explained his entire life from his birth to the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and when he finished, the Jonin saw a mix of feelings on his grandfather's face; sadness, anger, disappointment, but lastly happiness.

"I'm very disappointed at the way that Sarutobi handled things during your early childhood, but I am very proud that you've achieved your father and godfather's dreams to bring true peace to our world and you proved the strength of our clan and the Senju by befriending Kurama. You're really something, Naruto," said the elder Uzumaki, making his great-grandson smile.

"Thanks, that really means a lot coming from you. How about you tell me about your life and our clan?" asked the Jonin. Naruto's grandfather started to talk about his early childhood, his training, how he met his wife and had two children and their clan in its prime while he was the clan leader, which intrigued his grandson for a question.

"Grandfather, why did our clan and the village get attacked by the other ninja beside our specialty of fuinjutsu?" This made the elder Uzumaki to raise his left eyebrow.

"Do you suspect something else?"

"Well, I know our clan was renowned for fuinjutsu, but since my mom told me about the story, I had a distinct feeling that there was more to the attack on our clan just like Kurama's attack on the Hidden Leaf," replied Naruto. A moment or two passed between the two Uzumakis until the elder broke the silence.

"You're right, there was more to the attack. This was only told in the family of the clan leader because this dates back to our ancestors, especially the first Clan Leader, Alduin Uzumaki," said the Elder Uzumaki, with his grandson listening to every word he says and continued.

"He and his relatives traveled the globe, but one night they came across a small village being attacked by a few ninja who were looking something at the village. Alduin and his relatives intervened, fought and drove the ninja away and were given solitude by the villagers and they happily contend."

"However, a few days later, the ninja returned with the rest of their clan members and attacked our ancestors who fought back. Alduin's relatives emerged victorious in their battles, but Alduin himself was struggling against the Clan Leader. Soon the all of the Uzumakis helped him, but it wasn't enough and defeated them, leaving only Alduin. Now…" As the former clan leader was interrupted by his grandson's question.

"So how did Alduin defeat the guy?" asked Naruto.

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you," said the Elder Uzumaki annoyed.

"Hehe, sorry," said Naruto sheepishly, making his grandfather sigh at his grandson's antic.

"As I was saying: Alduin was exhausted, having almost no chakra left, but he shouted at his opponent, saying that he won't give up and released all the chakra he had left. He finished his opponent with one final strike."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The villagers praised Alduin and his relatives for their bravery and kindness to help them," said the Grandfather.

"Wow. What else happened?" asked Naruto, wanting to know more.

"Alduin and the other Uzumakis helped the village by training its youth the basics of becoming a ninja and soon the Hidden Whirlpool Village was born and Alduin became the first Clan Leader of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Nice, we're related to Alduin?"

"That's correct and the necklace you're wearing belonged to him. It was passed down for generations in our family and the reason it is very important to us," said the elder, surprising the Jonin.

"What else can you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. As much as I love to chat with longer, I can't because my chakra is fading," replied Roku as he raised his left hand to show his grandson that it is fading, soon his lower body started to fade. Naruto was sad and wished for more time with his grandfather, but he is not a master of Death.

"I understand."

"But," said Roku, catching his grandson's attention once more.

"I do have a few to give you since you're our heir."

"Really?" asked the young Uzumaki. He watched his grandfather walk to the stone tablet, and put his right hand on the necklace, turning it clockwise. Then, the fuinjutsu on the tablet glowed once more while a hole appeared in the middle of it. Roku then reached in and pulled out three large books and placed each of them in front of his grandson.

"Are these…?" asked Naruto, with Roku nodding. The young Jonin looked at the three books with his clan's symbol embroiled on the front covers, but each of them had a different color; the first book was dark blue, the second was dark brown, and the last one was black.

"The first book contains the general history of our clan, as well the family histories and the family trees of each of the original Uzumakis. The second book contains the history and family tree of our specific family from Alduin's lineage. Lastly the third book contains all of our unique fuinjutsu," said Roku as his midsection was fading and soon his neck.

"Thanks, Grandfather," said Naruto as he chuckled, then he saw the serious look on Roku's face.

"You must be careful, my grandson. The clan who attacked our village and clan members is still out there, looking for an Uzumaki."

"I won't let them take our family's secrets," said the Sage with determination, making the older Uzumaki chuckle.

"I am so glad that I met you," said Roku with a smile.

"Me too, Grandfather Roku. Me too," replied Naruto as he watched his grandfather's head faded away, heading to the afterlife with the rest of his clan and parents.

"_What are you going to do next?" _asked Kurama, finally speaking. He watched his best friend put two of the three books into his duffel bag and stand up with the clan's fuinjutsu book in his hand.

"I'm going to learn all of my family's techiniques," replied Naruto as he walked upstairs, then to outside to see that the sun is past afternoon.

"It's late afternoon? Time passed so fast," said Naruto.

"_Yeah. Well, what are you going to do now?"_ asked the Tailed Beast.

"I guess I could sleep in one of the houses here. Well, off to reading and learning," said Naruto as he closed the slide door. Later that evening, the young Uzumaki continues to read the pages of the Uzumaki books.

"_You're going to practice all night to learn your clan's fuinjutsu, aren't you?"_

"You know me so well, Kurama," replied the jinchuuriki, making the fox sigh to the answer.

"_Well, don't overdo it. I don't want to wake up to see you, knocked out like before,"_ replied Kurama. During the past 4 years, the jinchuuriki had trained fiercely to learn more Wind Style ninjutsu, as well as the other elements, but not without difficulty. For the Wind Nature chakra, it came natural to him since wind is his primary elemental chakra, but for water and fire, that was another story. Even with the shadow clones, it took one year for the Jonin to master Water Style ninjutsu, and two years to master Fire Style ninjutsu. After each training session, the Uzumaki collapsed from the mental exhaustion of the clones.

"Whatever," said Naruto as he prepares to train. Unknown to the Konoha shinobi, there are seven figures covered in dark robes, each wearing a hood covering their faces, just outside of the village

"Finally, after many years. An Uzumaki," said Figure #1.

"Judging the light show in the basement, he is the one," said Figure #2.

"Let's attack him when he's most vulnerable," said Figure #3 with eagerness in his voice.

"No!" exclaimed Figures #4-6.

"Aw."

"Relax, fellow clan member. He will reveal his clan's secrets, especially their hidden power," said Figure #7, sounded like a female voice.

_A Week Later_

Naruto panted heavily as he crouched over, his hands on his knees, sweat dripping off his face and fell on the ground. For the past week, the Jonin was training his usual regimen.

"_You've been pushing yourself too hard and didn't rest for the entire week,"_ said Kurama.

"That's because of my stamina and you," said Naruto, getting a growl from the fox.

"_Well, you try using one of the fuinjutsu that you learned. You cant carry your clan's secrets in public."_

"You're right," replied Naruto as he brought all three bags out of his duffel bag, made the necessary handsigns and slammed his right hand on the ground. Fuinjutsu writing emerged out of the Uzumaki's hand, connected with the three books, then disappeared in 3 puff of smoke and lastly the writing returned to the hand.

"Alright! It worked," said Naruto as he looked at his right palm, seeing the kanji for 'storage: 3.'

"_Great. You learned another new technique. Can we go now?"_ asked the fox impatient.

"Alright, we're going. Sheesh!" exclaimed the Jonin. He secured his duffel bag, and jumped up to the trees, heading to the next location. The 7 figures noticed the Jonin and followed him while keeping their distance as to not alert the opposing ninja of their presence.

"_You do realize there are 7 people following us? Also they were waiting outside the village,"_ said the Tailed Beast.

"_I know,"_ replied Naruto in thought. The Leaf shinobi continued his travel for a few hours until he stopped near a waterfall fueling a river stream, getting a drink of water, then he shook his head in annoyance and turned around to face the trees.

"I know you're there. The five of you been following since I left the village. Reveal yourselves!" shouted Naruto. The he heard chuckling coming from the trees.

"I guess we should've expected that, especially from an Uzumaki," said Figure #1 as he and his colleagues appeared in front of Naruto, 10 yards away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the Jonin. 4 of the figures took down their hoods, revealing men with long black hair, similar physical traits such as blues eyes, but each of them had a mark to distinguish them. The first man had a mark resembling a bull's horn on his neck, the second man had a claw-like mark on his cheek, the third man had a snake coming from his neck to his left eye and the fourth had a cross on his forehead. The last one pulled her hood last, revealing the face of a beautiful woman in her 20s with black hair and red highlights.

"We are the last of the Kamikaze Clan. These four are my older brothers; Cujo, Omi, Noki and Uther. I am Mara," replied the kunochi. "Our clan was an ally of the Uzumaki Clan. After the destruction of the Hidden Whirlpool Village and the scatter of the Uzumaki, my brothers and I had made it our mission to find the Uzumaki and rebuilt your village and the clan."

"Why have you been looking for an Uzumaki?" asked the Leaf Jonin.

"I said to rebuilt your clan and the village. Now what is your name?" asked Mara.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village," replied the Jonin, making the Kamikaze siblings eyes widen.

"Naruto Uzumaki? The Hero of the Hidden Leaf who defeated Pain?" asked Cujo.

"The man who defeated Madara and the Ten-Tailed Beast?" asked Noki.

"And the one who ended the Uchiha bloodline" asked Uther, getting a nod from the Sage.

Naruto was using Kurama's Negative Emotions Sensing in his normal form since the bond between him and the Tailed Beast grew stronger over the past 7 years. As he sensed the siblings, he felt intense hatred emitting from each one of them, especially from Mara.

"What's the real reason that you've been looking for an Uzumaki?" asked the Jonin, seeing a suppressed surprised face on one of the brothers. He then heard chuckling from Mara.

"What's the point? You're going to die anyway. So… brothers, ATTACK!" shouted Mara with her brothers sprinted toward their target.

Cujo was the closest to the blonde and was about to attack until his target suddenly appeared behind and kicked him into a tree.

Naruto turned to face Noki and Uther about to land punches on him, but he countered by grabbing their wrists, then started spinning. After a few moments, he let the brothers go, sending them flying to the waterfall.

Omi took advantage to attack his Uzumaki enemy from behind, but that turned into a big mistake. Naruto pulled out a smoke bomb and throw it to the ground. Smoke covered the area stopping the Kamikaze's attack, then Naruto appeared in front of him with a chakra-powered right punch to the face. Omi crashed through a row trees for 30 yards with the smoke cleared by the wind's currents.

"_This is incredible. The power and fighting capability of an Uzumaki,"_ thought Mara as she jumped high in to the sky, and formed a few handsigns. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water from the nearby river started to form into the shape of a dragon and charged forward at the Leaf Jonin who was formed handsigns as well.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" shouted Naruto as he exhaled multiple pressurized bullets at the water dragon with intense speed. The attacks collided and the water dragon was extinguished with a few extra air bullets heading straight for Mara, stuck in the air.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A big ball of fire intercepted the incoming air bullets. Naruto looked to his left to see Cujo exhaling the last of the fire attack, then realized the other Kamikaze siblings surrounding him in a circle formation.

"_They're up to something and I don't think I'm going to like it, Kurama,"_ thought Naruto.

"**Gee, you think?"** replied Kurama sarcastically. The Kamikaze siblings did handsigns and slammed their right hands on the ground with fuinjutsu markings coming out of their hands, surrounding the jinchuuriki.

"Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto confused.

"Yes. I realized that you're the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. Once we extract it from your pitiful body, we will rule the 5 shinobi nations. This technique will force the Nine-Tails to leave your body, killing you in the process," said Mara with Naruto widen his eyes.

"Sister, wouldn't we need him alive for his clan's secrets?" asked Omi confused.

Mara scoffed at this. "We have the next best thing; the tailed beast inside of him."

Naruto growled at this. He refused to let these ninja to kidnap his friend, so he decided to use one of his family's techniques, but it will be very painful.

The Jonin made the hand-signs on a fast pace, surprising the Kamikaze and the Tailed Beast.

"_Naruto, what are you doing?" _asked the fox, confused.

"_I won't let them kidnap you and abuse you for your power. I'm sending you back to the Hidden Leaf, and tell everyone about these ninja,"_ thought Naruto as he finished the last sign.

Kurama realized what his best friend was about to do. "_Naruto, don't-"_

"Uzumaki Sealing Style: Releasing Eight-Trigrams jutsu," said Naruto. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the red chakra was leaving his body and threw the siblings ninja off their feet. The Jonin was feeling his best friend being torn from his body, then he saw the chakra quickly manifesting into Kurama's face. The chakra was then sent elsewhere to Naruto's choice of destination.

The now former jinchuuriki fell to the ground facedown, seemingly dead.

"What happened?" asked one of the siblings.

"He sacrificed his life to save the tailed beast. Such a fool," said Mara as she walk toward the apparently lifeless corpse of the Uzumaki rival. She was surprised when she saw him still breathing.

"That's right, I forgot. You Uzumakis are born with strong life forces and vitality. Such a shame that you're severely weakened from the process," said Mara as she picked up Naruto and threw him across the floor. The other siblings then stood next to their sister, each of them making hand-signs.

"_Man, I can barely move my head. I feel so weak and exhausted,"_ thought Naruto to himself. He slowly moved his head upward to see his enemies make their last sign and knew that they were going for the kill shot.

"Good-bye, Naruto Uzumaki. Brothers…NOW!" exclaimed Mara as they released their attacks of several Fire Style techniques. Naruto thought about his friends, his home, Kurama, and his parents. He closed his eyes as the coordinated attack got closer.

Mara smirked until she saw a portal appeared beneath the Uzumaki and pulled him into it. The attacks collided on the spot where the portal disappeared, leaving a small crater. The siblings were at a loss of words.

"Where did that portal come from?" asked Uther.

"Don't know, but let's get out of here," said Omi, getting nods from his siblings and they took to the trees.

_Few Hours later_

The Kamikaze siblings stopped for a rest and discussed about what happened with the Uzumaki.

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but we must find him and kill him. We owe our parents for that," replied Mara.

"That might be a problem," said Omi

"Why?" asked the siblings simultaneously.

Omi point to his right. The Kamikaze siblings look and was appalled by what they were seeing: a vast number of Konoha ninja, including Kurama with the Konoha 11 on top of him.

"Oh, crap," said Mara as the Konoha ninja unleashed hell upon them. After the severe beating on the Kamikaze siblings, Kurama had instructed his comrades to search for his friend in the surrounding area. Over the past years, Kurama had got along with the ninja and eventually the villagers with difficulty. Since then, they began to view the fox as a fellow comrade of their village and will fight to protect him, even though Kurama can take care of himself.

Kurama looks up in the sky as he feels that something familiar is there, but he can't place it yet.

(DC Universe)

_Unknown Area_

He felt unimaginable pain from the jutsu and waited for the attacks. Naruto expected the coordinated Fire Style attacks to connect with him by now, but felt nothing. He barely opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head to see blurry images, dimming with a low light. The sage tried to move, but he couldn't move any of his limbs.

"Man, I've never felt so weak before in my life, but it was a good decision and I don't regret it," said Naruto strained.

"_Allow me to heal you," _said a voice, surprising Naruto.

He saw a bright shining light above him and was enveloped with it. The Jonin felt his body healing rapidly, and groaned when he got up slowly as the light dimmed then disappeared.

Naruto took a better look in his surrounding and was in awe in response to what he was seeing: massive structure consisting of crystals with mixed colors of white and red lights and thought that it was the coolest thing that he ever saw.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto.

"_A secret base,"_ replied the same voice. Naruto was looking around frantically for the person, but found no one.

"Hello, anyone there? Come on, where are you?" Naruto asked a little irritated.

"_I am here,"_ replied the voice. The sage looked at what looks to be a console of crystals and walked toward it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Naruto."_ This creep the blonde ninja out since a voice was coming from an immaterial object.

"H-how do you know my name? Why is a talking crystal, uh, well talking to me?"

"_I don't have time to explain. The fortress is barely alive and I've used the last remaining power to retrieve you from your world."_

"From my world? Am I on another planet?" Naruto panicked.

"_Yes, you're on another planet, and I have very little time left now. I've brought you here to help my son save this planet."_

"Why?"

"_Because I watched over you on your world. I've seen you battle madmen and brought peace to the villages and hatred is a lessen emotion. I believe that you can help my son bring peace to this planet."_ Obviously, Naruto was at a loss of words that another being from another world or planet had been watching him.

The Jonin had a serious look on his face after he quickly processed everything just now.

"Okay, how can I help your son? Who's threatening the planet?" asked Naruto.

"_A man from my planet took possession of his vessel. He is a Kryptonian like my son and I. His name is Zod and he is using a device to destroy a town called Smallville. If he is not stopped, the whole planet will be destroyed."_

"Wait, what about your son? Where is he?"

"_He is trapped in a Kryptonian prison that I created. It's called the Phantom Zone."_ A cold chill crawled up Naruto's spine when he heard that.

"Can he get out?"

"_Yes but not in time. You need to stall Zod and destroy the device. Kal-El has a key to trap Zod back into the Zone, but he will need a distraction to keep the former general busy."_ Naruto had a look of confidence and determination on his face.

"All right, tell me where this Zod character is and I'll keep him busy." An image appeared in his mind and the location of his would-be opponent. Naruto was about to leave when he remembered one important question.

"What is your name?"

"_My name is Jor-El of Krypton." _Naruto nodded and turned, facing south. He closed his eyes, focusing on the location of Zod and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"_Good luck, Naruto." _As the fortress was losing its light, then gone, seemingly dead.

_Luthor Mansion, Smallville_

Zod, the Kryptonian general, took possession of Lex Luthor's body. The Kryptonian was responsible for the destruction of his own planet, Krypton and very few survived the destruction and one of them was Kal-El, son of Jor-El. He saw the young Kryptonian as a huge threat to his plans and trapped him in the Phantom Zone and the planet's only hope was gone.

The building was being torn by an earthquake caused by a black device spinning in front of a computer on a desk.

The said Kryptonian was choking Lana Lang against the wall. She made an attempt to kill Zod, but obviously that didn't work.

"You could've stand by my side as Krypton rises," Zod still choking Lana, "Now you will die along with the rest." A yellow flash appeared behind him.

"Let her go," said a voice. Zod looked behind him to see a man with blonde hair, a headband and strange clothing standing there. He didn't look like a threat.

"Leave us. You have no business here," said Zod dismissing the stranger.

"Let..her..go," said the stranger firmly this time. Zod looked back at the human and dropped Lana who fell into unconsciousness after she hit the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Zod.

"The name's Naruto and I'm going to kick your butt," replied Naruto. Zod laughed at his comment.

"You, a human, are going to kick my butt? You can't lay a hand on me since you are a pest and I am a god," declared Zod. Unbeknownst to the Kryptonian, a Naruto clone silently landed behind the desk and proceeded to the black device.

"How could you destroy your own home? What makes you justify that okay?" asked Naruto angrily. Zod said nothing, but suppressed a surprise look on his face.

"How do you know about my planet and me?"

"Jor-El told me about you, Kryptonian. He summoned me from my home world and now I'm here to kick your butt like I said before," Naruto said, seeing a look of small surprise on his opponent's face.

The Jonin took a subtle glance at the clone, then look back at Zod. "_Come on, come on, what's taking so long?"_

The Naruto clone was about to take the spinning device, but accidently knocked over a vase and prepared for the inevitable.

_CRASH!_

Zod looked for the origin of the sound and was mildly shocked to see another Naruto in front of the desk. The Kryptonian looked back at the original who had a 'oh, crap' look, and back to the clone and the original again.

Naruto quickly came over his state of shock and said: "Destroy it now!"

Zod looked back at the clone again and saw it form a Rasengan and slammed it into the spinning device. The device was destroyed after a few seconds of contact with the debris scattered and the clone dispersed in a puff of smoke.

The Kryptonian turned to face the original with a discreet angry look. "_Come on, just a little more."_ Thought Naruto as he prepares himself for a fight.

"NO!" shouted Zod as he superspeed at Naruto, catching him by complete surprise and flew out the window with his passenger.

_The Woods_

A blur was seen in the sky and soon crashed landed to ground, causing a trench stretching 30 yards until it stopped. Zod got up from the ground and grabbed the human who was a little dazed from the impact.

The former general reared his right hand and launched a straight punch to the face. The blonde quickly countered by ducking the attack and landed an uppercut to his opponent's chin, making Zod staggered backwards a few yards and a small surprise look oh his face while slightly rubbing his chin.

"How? How were you able to-" The Kryptonian stopped when he saw the human's eyes. They were yellow, had horizontal bar-like pupils and a reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes.

"_Oh, man that was a close one. I barely entered Sage Mode that time,"_ thought Naruto.

_Quick Flashback_

"_NO!" shouted Zod as he superspeed towards Naruto. As Zod grabbed Naruto, his eyes transformed into his Sage Mode eyes. _

"_Yes!" thought Naruto while Zod grabbed him and took to the skies._

_End Flashback_

"_What happened? I usually enter Sage Mode in a few seconds but it took me a bit longer. Perhaps…"_ He was brought out of his thoughts when Zod caught his attention.

"Your eyes have changed. Is this some sort of a transformation?" Zod curious.

Naruto felt a sting in his right hand and shook the pain off. "Yes, I am in Sage Mode. It dramatically increases my strength, speed, reflexes, stamina and durability"

"_Although Jor-El failed to mention about the crazy speed, flight, and tough skin this guy has. Maybe it's the same for him and his son."_

"Interesting. Unfortunately, it will not save you," Zod unfazed. He superspeed at Naruto, attempting to get the element of surprise again, but the Sage was ready this time.

The former general reared his right hand again to attack and unleashed it when he got into close range. Suddenly, the ninja tilted his head to the right, narrowly dodging it.

Naruto felt the amount of force passed by his head and countered with a couple of inside punches to his opponent's midsection, finishing with a right roundhouse kick to Zod's face. The kick had enough force to send the alien tumbling a few yards.

The Kryptonian rose, slightly rubbing his left side. He see Naruto shaking his hands and right leg to ward off the pain as well breathing heavy and smiled.

"It seems your transformation didn't increase your strength enough, and you're tired already?" asked the Kryptonian.

"_What's going on? I put more power in my punches and it just barely did anything. Plus, I'm already getting tired?! It hasn't been 5 minutes battling this guy."_

Now, let me show true strength," said Zod. Naruto's eyes widen when his opponent disappeared completely and looked everywhere frantically.

"_Where'd he go? He's faster than before. Okay, calm down Uzumaki and sense him."_ Naruto used his sensing skills to track his invisible opponent for a bit until he got a hit.

"_Oh no,"_ though Naruto as he turned to his right, seeing Zod there with his right hook already extending. "_Oh, boy."_

The Sage was sent flying with great force, crashing through the trees and landed on the ground, sliding. Naruto was continuing sliding until he stopped in the middle of open land.

"_HOLY CRAP! That guy has insane strength and a mean punch."_ Thought Naruto as he slowly got up from the ground.

He touched his left cheek and winced. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow." Naruto saw Zod flying and descended in front of him.

"There wont be a tomorrow for you."

"You heard that? Just how many abilities do you have?"

"Better question is: how are you still alive? I put enough power in the punch to knock your head off." Naruto gulped, but smirked.

"It's thanks to Sage Mode," said Naruto pointing his thumb at his eyes.

"Hm, that transformation reveals to be more annoying that I thought."

"Ha, as long I'm in this form, I'll continue fighting," said Naruto breathing heavy. "_That punch really is taking its toll on me. What… Sage Mode is running out already?! This is not good. Where are you, Kal-El?"_

"I've toyed with you long enough, now you must die," declared Zod as he superspeed and grabbed Naruto with both hands on his neck, choking him. The Jonin tried to pry his opponent's hands off him, but to no avail.

Naruto could feel his Sage Mode running out and knew that he had a few moments left. His eyes started to blur from the cutoff of oxygen with his hands to his side.

Zod smiled at this and brought his face close to Naruto's. "Did you really think that you could defeat me?" Naruto mumbled a few words.

"What?" Naruto mumbled again.

"Say that again," Zod loosening his grip a little.

"Sage Art:…" Naruto formed two rasengans in his hands, "Rasengan Barrage!" He thrusts his signature attacks to Zod's chest, grinding the body as it made contact.

Zod eventually let go and was sent spinning back from the human, tumbling yards away.

Naruto stood on one knee, gasping for air to enter his lungs. He raised his head up, revealing his eyes are blue.

"I've put all of the senjutsu chakra on that attack. I just hope it wasn't in vain and did a bit of damage." He see Zod rise up as if nothing happened.

"_Damn it!" _thought Naruto as he continued breathing heavy. He took a closer look and saw two holes in the Kryptonian's shirt, and two large bruises on the chest.

"You actually caught me by surprise there, human. You should join me," said Zod, intrigued by the human's abilities.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd join somebody like you," replied Naruto angrily.

"Such a shame," said Zod. He superspeed at Naruto again and put all of his strength in his left punch, aiming at the blonde's face. The sage just stayed there, doing nothing as the attack got closer and closer until an inch from his face.

Debris and dust surrounded the area and a shockwave occurred. The dust cleared after a few minutes, revealing Zod with his arm plunged into the ground. The Kryptonian pulled his arm out and looked to his right and left before turning around.

He sees Naruto still leaning on his right knee, facing him as well.

"Now, how were you able to dodge that?"

Naruto stayed silent as he panted heavily.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Whatever you did or used, it left you exhausted and I doubt you can dodge this one," said Zod as he walked closer to Naruto.

The Sage looked at the Kryptonian, who was about to attack until the former looked behind Zod with widen eyes.

Zod turned around to see the son of Jor-El standing there.

"Kal-El," said Zod shocked. Kal-El quickly pressed something glowing against Zod's chest. It revealed a blue crystal in the form of the House of El symbol.

"My father sends his regards," Kal-El backing away.

"Jor-El," said Zod as the crystal glowed brighter. The Kryptonian general was seen being pulled out of his vessel's body and into the crystal while screaming. The process ended with Lex falling unconscious and the crystal shrunk and turned black and white.

Kal-El picked the crystal up and walked toward the one who fought Zod.

"Are you all right?" asked Kal-El with concern.

"I'm fine. You're Kal-El?" asked Naruto, getting a nod.

"Yes, but my Earth name is Clark Kent and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are you a Kryptonian?" asked the young alien.

"No, I'm not. I was summoned here to this planet by your father, Jor-El," replied Naruto, stunning his new ally.

"My father sent you here? Why?" He couldn't get an answer when the human fell into unconsciousness and kept him from falling.

"Naruto, Naruto?" asked Clark. The young Kryptonian picked up his new ally and superspeed into the distance, not knowing what the future has in store for him.

Hey, I'm back. Sorry that I've been quiet the past two months since I was really busy with schoolwork. Please review and let me know about any mistakes or suggestions. Oh, as for my other stories, I will update them very soon. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
